


I’ll be honest with you, there’s no other guy like me.

by FreakyVamp, Shua1994



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Demons, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Multi, Secrets, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 22:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15695013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakyVamp/pseuds/FreakyVamp, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shua1994/pseuds/Shua1994
Summary: Everyone has their own secrets. Secrets that can be dangerous. Something important that you need to hide from the public to live a peaceful life.But what do you do, if some stranger comes into your life and threatens to turn your whole life upside down?A story full of emotions, secrets, love, hate and friendships. Follow OngNielWink on their journey through high school.





	1. The first meeting and trouble at the party. (Daniel's POV)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone :D
> 
> This is the second story of Shua1994 and me. This time the story is about OngNielWink. We hope you will like this story.
> 
> Please bear in mind, that English is not our first language so we apologize for any mistakes. Updates will probably slow due to university and work.
> 
> But enough talking, please enjoy :D

The much too short summer holidays came to an end and in 2 days the new school year of high school would start. Somewhat wistful, I thought back to the past summer holidays. I had experienced a lot: a short trip to Busan visiting my family and friends there, a day trip to Jeju Island and I had spent a lot of time with my best friend and roommate Seongwoo. We got along well and enjoyed spending time together. The established fact that we share something special was one of the reasons, why we get along so well. We are different! And no, I don’t mean that we are crazy or mad... okay, yes, maybe we are, even if I don’t like to admit it. No, we both share a supernatural secret. We noticed it quickly when we met for the first time. Seongwoo, the little grandson of Satan and I, the little son of a magical family. Okay… admittedly we both weren’t exactly little or small with our 180 cm. But height didn’t matter anyway, because with our supernatural powers, we had grown together to become a real dream team.

 

"Hey, where are you? Are you done yet?", came the voice of my roommate, tearing me out of my thoughts. "I'm almost done, give me another 10 minutes.", I called back and immediately jumped up from my bed and hurried into the bathroom. "Hurry up, the party is about to begin.", Seongwoo reminded me in a tone of reproach. "Chill, I really don’t need a long time and we're still there on time for the party.", I shouted. "Very good, because you know, I don’t want to miss anything and besides there are always the best drinks in the beginning.", it came from my roommate and I rolled my eyes with a grin. "One would think you're just going for the drinks?", I countered teasingly. "Mostly yes, but of course to get to know the new classmates as well, you know! I need to know if there's anything or anyone interesting.", the black-haired boy joked, and I could almost imagine his mischievous grin. "I'm already worried about the newbies.", I replied with a laugh, before I changed my clothes and got ready.

 

As promised, I managed to get ready for the party in 10 minutes. As so many times before, I opted for black skinny jeans with a white, slightly translucent shirt. Over the shirt I wore a thin burgundy summer jacket and matching vans. I styled my ashgray hair slightly backwards and emphasized my eyes with a subtle eyeliner. Satisfied, I looked into the mirror, winked at myself and remarked: "The party can come, I'm ready!"

  
"Are you so desperate now that you have to flirt with your own reflection?", Seongwoo's voice suddenly came from behind me. "No, don’t worry, it's not that far yet!", I replied with a wicked look. "The emphasis is on yet or what?", teased my roommate and promptly took a hit against the upper arm. "Ow!", Seongwoo exclaimed, looking at me in surprise. "You deserve it! You have the nerve to say that I'm desperate! Always remember, I'm usually more successful than you. In both sexes!", I countered. "Yes, yes, I already understood it, dream of all girls and boys at our school and in the whole universe... Just take care and do not overwork yourself or get a hangover tonight.", Seongwoo warned me with a laugh. "Don’t worry about me, I know when I have to hold back.", I winked at him, before we both made our way to the party.

 

When we arrived at the party, only a few familiar faces were to be seen. We quickly made a round and greeted our friends and acquaintances. At the bar we met our friend Jisung, who had been willing to be the bartender for several years. With success, his cocktails and long drinks were just heavenly. "Hey, are you okay?", I greeted Jisung. "Everything is fine and you two?", he asked the counter question. "Everything is fine, too. We are looking forward to the party and the newcomers.", I shared my anticipation with him. "Why did I already anticipate this answer? You and Seongwoo, you just cannot let it be and leave the new ones alone. I almost feel sorry for them. I mean, they're coming here, thinking of nothing bad or evil, and then they meet you and all hell breaks loose.", Jisung said, almost worried. "Now don’t be like this, we are usually very nice with the new ones. We know how to behave.", I defend ourselves. "But the emphasis is on mostly. I don’t like to remind you of many situations.", Jisung admonished us with a reprimanding look. With an innocent look Seongwoo and I looked at him. "What are you talking about?"

 

"Now don’t act so innocent! You know exactly what ‘m talking about! I'm just saying Woojin. The poor man had stomach ache for three days after the party, just because you thought it was funny to mix something into his cocktail.", Jisung scolded us seriously. "What do I have to do with it? I did not mix it in the cocktail.", Seongwoo said indignantly, looking at Jisung. "You did not stop Daniel either. On the contrary, you spurred him on! You know the saying: cling together, swing together.", replied Jisung almost annoyed by Seongwoo's excuses. "Basically, I just want to ask you to behave yourself and not directly scare off the new students.", Jisung asked us again with a gentler voice and looked to us. "Yeah, I agree with Jisung, you should really be nicer to the new students!", Woojin now joined in and looked at me almost pleadingly. Luckily, after some time he forgave me the little incident with the cocktail and we became friends afterwards. "It's alright, don’t worry, we'll be nice today.", I try to calm the two and looked at Seongwoo. "Right?", I asked my best friend now and he nodded in agreement.

 

After we had sat down with Woojin and Jisung at the bar for a while and talked about God and the world and of course had already enjoyed the first drinks, the party filled up gradually. There were more and more familiar faces from different years and the first newcomers were already there. Interested, I let my gaze wander over the crowd and searched for the unknown faces. So far only a few newcomers have arrived, just a handful. But there was one person who literally stood out from the crowd in my opinion. A young man with conspicuous red, slightly curly hair. Probably a bit smaller than me, with a good but rather slender physique apart from his well-trained thighs and a round, still very childlike-looking face. This young man had awakened my interest and I watched him for a while and forgot more and more the ongoing conversation. After a short time, I was like in a tunnel, my eyes fixed on him and apart from the music in the background, I couldn’t hear anything around me anymore. I couldn’t say exactly what it was, but something about him intrigued me. And no, it was not his striking red hair. He had something special about him, which casted a spell on me and made me forget everything. Was it the contrast between his childlike face and his well-trained body? Or the way he elegantly sneaked through the crowd and moved rhythmically to the music? I just couldn’t say what it was exactly.

 

"Hey.... Earth to Kang Daniel?!", I suddenly heard the voice of Seongwoo beside me and he wakes me up from my thoughts. "What? Yes?", I replied dazedly, and it was hard to tear my gaze away from the newcomer. "What's wrong with you? You were like in a trance?", Jisung asked almost worried about me. "Oh no, I was just deep in thought.", I replied to his question and I assumed that they did not believe me if the skeptical gaze of Seongwoo and Jisung were any indication. "Don’t lie to us, who did you observe? We're not stupid, we've seen how you licked your lips like a hungry animal... So, spill the beans!", Jisung said, looking challengingly at me. I had what? Licked my lips? Damn, I really had to be in a trance. "Oh, I've just watched one of our new arrivals, nothing more... But, tell me, where is Woojin anyway?", I tried to distract my friends from myself after realizing that he was no longer with us. "He left a few minutes ago. He wanted to look around and mingle a bit with people.", Seongwoo told me and I nodded. "I think I'll do the same and take a look around.", I told them and got up from my barstool and started to leave. But Jisung grabbed my wrist and held me back. "But please remember our words from earlier. I don’t want to experience any bad surprises here.", Jisung warned me with a serious tone and I nodded. "No need to worry Hyung, I understand you and there will be no incident. Promise.", I tried to convince him and smiled.

 

Finally, Jisung let me go and my gaze slid back over the crowd in search of a specific person. Unfortunately, I lost sight of him despite his eye-catching hair color. Somewhat disappointed, I sighed and went to the direction of the dance floor first. After all, I was part of the dance team of our high school. I made my way through the crowd until I hit the dance floor and immediately began to move with the beat of the music. Quickly I met other teammates from the dance team and a little battle started on the dance floor. Everyone tried to do their best and win with their moves. A cluster of people quickly formed around us, and half of the party society became our audience. Of course, that only spurred us dancers on and the battle became more intense.

During a short dance break, I looked at the party crowd again, after all, I had not forgotten the young man with the red hair and there he stood. The boy from earlier. He was leaning against a wall just off to the side of the dance floor. With him another new face. I saw my chance and went out of the crowd and strolled over to him. He and the second freshman seemed to know each other well, they were engrossed in a conversation and apparently, they already knew each other for a long time.

 

"Really sorry if I bother you both. But I wanted to introduce myself. I'm Kang Daniel and president of the dance team at high school.", I interrupted the conversation of the two. "I saw you dance earlier and I have to admit, that was really good.", I directed my praise directly to the redhead, who had sparked my interest and gave him a smile. "Oh, thank you Daniel.", he replied with a beaming smile that made my heart warm. "By the way, I'm Park Jihoon.", he introduced himself and finally I knew his name. "Oh, I'm so glad to meet you, Jihoon.", I beamed without wanting to. "That's Minhyun, by the way.", Jihoon introduced me to his companion and I looked at him just as friendly. "Nice to meet you as well, Minhyun.", I said and wanted to shake hands. But Minhyun just looked at me coldly and emotionless and nodded to me. Then he turned his gaze to Jihoon and looked at him almost as serious. "Jihoon, we should go.", he said in a serious tone and Jihoon's irritated look portrayed that he disagreed.

"Why should we go?", he asked almost stubbornly, like a little child. "Did you forget the words from earlier already? The warning? And besides, it's late ...", Minhyun tried to convince him. "What are you talking about? Yes, it is already late, but it’s only 10 o'clock in the evening and we were out a lot longer before... And no, I did not forget the warning, but it was one of the students and he probably already had a drink more than he should have... Don’t be like this!", Jihoon spoke again and looked at me apologetically. "Why don’t you leave Daniel and me alone for a bit? I'd like to get to know Daniel a bit more.", Jihoon suggested, but Minhyun didn’t seem so convinced of the idea yet. "Jihoon, I don’t think that's such a good idea...", Minhyun's words were interrupted by Jihoon. "Minhyun please!", Jihoon said very seriously now and as if enchanted Minhyun nodded in agreement and a small smile was seen on his lips. "Of course.", he remarked, before he started to leave. But before he left us all alone, he came past me, stopped and leaned closer to me. "I warn you. If you do something to Jihoon, then the whole school will know who you are and what you are faster than you like and we both get a big problem!", it came threatening from Minhyun and for a brief moment a red glow flitted over his eyes. For a second I lost my composure and stared at Minhyun shocked, but fortunately I was able to catch myself quickly. What did that mean? I had a guess, but that's something I would think about it later. "Don’t worry, I can behave myself.", I replied coldly and shrugged before finally leaving Minhyun and leaving us alone.

 

"I'm very sorry, Daniel. Minhyun is a little.... difficult... sometimes ", Jihoon apologized to me with puppy-eyes and I felt like I could faint because of that look. "Oh well, not worth mentioning.", I assured him and smiled at him. "No, really, I'm so sorry.... He is so overbearing sometimes and then after one student just...", Jihoon sighed a little frustrated and lowered his eyes downcast. "No, really, it's not a problem. On the contrary, I'm pleasantly surprised that you sent Minhyun away for me so decisively.", I told him and had to hold back a little mischievous grin. "Really?", he looked at me with big eyes again and was a little red at my words. "Really. But how about we sit down at the bar and have a drink and get to know each other better?", I suggested and Jihoon agreed to my idea. Without losing any more time I put my arm around his shoulders and led him towards the bar.

 

At the bar we sat next each other, both with a drink in our hands. Jihoon had suddenly become a bit shy and did not dare to start a conversation, so I took the initiative. "So, you're new here at the school?", I asked interested. "Yes I am. My father was transferred to Seoul and my mom, sister and I had to go with him.", Jihoon told me. "Okay, I understand, but surely it isn’t easy to have to leave your old environment like this?", I speculated. "Yes, yes. It's not easy, but I didn’t have many friends there so I’m not that attached to my old environment. Especially since it's not the first move.", Jihoon told me, smiling as if it were the most natural thing in the world. "For real? I cannot imagine that someone as nice and as pretty as you hardly had friends? And then having moved so often at this young age? Wow, that's amazing.", I remarked surprised and looked at him. "It's the truth.", Jihoon said shyly, barely daring to look me in the eye. It was very amusing but sweet, too, how fast he was embarrassed. But then he recovered and continued talking. "Unfortunately, that's the downside of having a father who works as a policeman and being constantly moved.", Jihoon told me with a smile and shrugged. "Ah, okay, I understand. But otherwise it's certainly cool to have a dad who works for the police?", I wanted to know interested. "Yes, it is.", he remarked and we both had to smile. For a brief moment our eyes met, and I stopped in surprise. His eyes were intriguing, they sparkled as bright as diamonds, and at second glance his eyes were as deep and expressive as I had seldom seen before. I could hardly believe it and so it happened that for a moment I had fixed my eyes on his eyes and totally forgot the conversation.

  
"But now to you. You just said you are part of the dance team at the school?", Jihoon recaptured my attention with a charming smile before taking a sip of his drink. Suddenly he changed again, like another person possessed his body. His initial shyness had dropped and now he was the one who had a grin on his lips. "Yes, that's true. I am the leader of the team and lead our group. I always work on the choreography with my buddy Woojin.", I told him enthusiastically about my hobby. "Oh, that sounds very cool and exciting.", Jihoon beamed and his enthusiasm reminded me of a small child at Christmas and I could not help but laugh a little. "It is and it's always a good balance to brighten up the boring school days.", I grinned and drank from my drink as well. Somewhat disappointed, I realized that there was clearly too little alcohol in the drink and I wondered if Jihoon's drink was as feeble as mine. Without further ado I decided to help a little and with a small hand movement, the problem was eliminated from the world. "I like that.", Jihoon smirked and again I fell for his smile. "If you want to, you would be a welcomed guest in my dance team. As I said, you're really good.", I offered and leaned closer to him. "I don’t know, I'm not nearly as good as you are... I mean, I just saw you with your group on the dance floor and that was just... world class.", Jihoon admitted a bit embarrassed and his cheeks turned into a gentle pink shade. "Oh, thank you for your compliment.", I remarked with a wide smile and looked deep into his eyes. I just could not resist those eyes. "But really, you're also very good and believe me, I have a lot of knowledge about dancing and I see when someone has potential and you definitely have great potential.", I assured him and continued to look deep into his eyes. Amused, I watched Jihoon's reaction as he tried to hold my gaze and how the pink color of his cheeks became more intense. Ultimately, I decided to go one step further and put my hand gently on his thigh. Surprised, Jihoon flinched, but he made no move to dodge my hand, which made me grin triumphantly. "Really, I see great potential and I think we can get a lot out of you.", I assured him with a grin and winked at him. Embarrassed, Jihoon looked at me and nodded. "Gladly... I've always wanted to dance.", he told me, swallowing hard. "Well, that makes it all better then.", I said. "I would really appreciate if you become a member of my team.", I breathed in a deep voice close to his ear.

 

But before I could talk to Jihoon some more, Minhyun intervened. Without any warning, he grabbed me by the collar and pulled me away from Jihoon, so I almost fell off the bar stool I was sitting on. Well, I must admit, it wasn’t surprising to me, as I had seen his almost jealous glances in our direction out of the corner of my eyes the whole time. "Minhyun, what are you doing?!", Jihoon exclaimed, looking shocked. "Enough, let's go!", Minhyun said firmly, ignoring Jihoon's question. "No, I'm not leaving until you tell me what's going on!", Jihoon insisted and crossed his arms in anger. "Jihoon not now! That's not something we have to discuss here and especially not in front of someone like him.", Minhyun looked down at me abruptly at his last words. His reaction did not surprise me, but his behavior towards Jihoon made me angry. "Who do you think you are? His father?! Jihoon is probably old enough to decide for himself when he wants to go and when not. He doesn’t need anyone like you to decide that for him!", I commented dismally as well and glared at Minhyun. Although I didn’t want to do that now, I couldn’t stop myself from standing up in front of him to intimidate him if possible. That this didn’t really work did not surprise me at all, Minhyun was almost the same height as me. "You better watch out, you wannabe hero! This isn’t your business, so you better keep your nose out of our business, if you don’t want to get into trouble. Moreover, you should use your little tricks a little more inconspicuously, if you don’t want the whole world to know your secret soon!", warned Minhyun me and again his eyes turned a reddish shade. This time, however, much more intense and I couldn’t resist a grin. "I'm not the only one who should pay attention!", I warned him too.

  
Before Minhyun and I could start a fight, Seongwoo came in and tried to calm me down. "It's okay Daniel, let him talk. Come on, let's go home.", he grabbed my wrist and pulled me away from Jihoon and Minhyun. "We'll meet again!", I directed my words coldly to Minhyun and he just shrugged with a grin. Then I turned to Jihoon. "I'm sorry that our nice conversation had to end so abruptly. But don’t worry, we'll catch up at another time.", I promised him with a smile before letting Seongwoo drag me away from the party.

When we were out of earshot, Seongwoo looked at me and shook his head in disbelief. "What was that? Have you completely gone nuts now?", he asked shocked. "No, don’t worry, I'm not. I was never normal to begin with. You should know this the best.", I snapped, I was still angry about the interruption of the nice conversation. "Man Daniel! What's wrong with you?! You almost lost control! Did you forget how dangerous that can be for all of us? What if one of them finds out your secret?", Seongwoo chided me. "Don’t worry, neither one of them would say anything.", I assured him with a grin. "How can you be so sure?", Seongwoo asked, confused by my sudden change. "Because the two themselves keep a secret!"


	2. Brand New Trouble (Jihoon's POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys ;)  
> Long time no see. Sorry that the first update took us so long to upload. Being at a new work place does not help with uploading faster >.<  
> But finally the wait is over :D  
> Sorry for any Grammar or spelling mistakes, please remember English is not our native language ;)  
> We hope that you like it and thank you all for your response to the first chapter <3  
> Have fun to read the next part and if you liked the chapter, don't be shy and leave us a comment and tell us what you think.  
> Best wishes from the autors ;)

I looked after Daniel with mixed feelings as his friend dragged him away from me and away from the party. I was so confused by the whole situation that I didn't even notice Minhyun grabbing my wrist and pulling me away from the party as well. The cool wind and dark night calmed me down as I let Minhyun pull me away. I looked at the older one, feeling uncertain about everything right now and one look was all I needed to see his anger, his anger, his jealousy. Moreover, the reddish shimmer of his eyes did not escape me in the darkness.

 

When we passed the campus park, I stopped and forced Minhyun to stop as well. Confused, Minhyun stopped and turned to me. "We haven't arrived at the dorm yet.", he said in a somewhat cold voice. "What was that about Minhyun? Have you lost your mind?”, I asked him, now that my feelings had sorted themselves a bit, my frustration and anger about his behaviour increased. "I don't know what you're talking about.", the elder dismisses, but his grip around my wrist narrowed a little and I knew exactly that he didn't want to talk about the situation. "You know exactly what I'm talking about! Why did you intervene so violently and pull Daniel so aggressively from his place?”, I wanted to know, feeling angry and looking at him coldly. Don't get me wrong, Minhyun and I had known each other since we were in diapers, so he had become very dear to my heart. But in situations where Minhyun lost his temper it could be really dangerous for us. "Damn it, Jihoon! Kang Daniel is no good, you should stay away from him!", my counterpart said and I noticed how the red in his eyes intensified again. "What nonsense are you talking about? You don't even know him! Why should I stay away from him?”, I wanted to now, feeling upset now. I never liked it when Minhyun wanted to tell me something. Especially not when it came to who I spent my time with. "Daniel is not a normal person Jihoon! He has powers, he belongs to the famous Kang family. Jihoon, I'm supposed to protect you and a wizard doesn't make the whole situation any easier!", Minhyun's voice came out loud and clear in the silent night. "He has enchanted your drink, damn it Jihoon! Can't you see that he's flirting with you? You didn't do anything about it, you just let him get close to you without any protection.", Minhyun almost screamed at me and strengthened his grip around my wrist. I swallowed heavily for a moment, because the older man snubbed at me and it was so unjustified. Minhyun was always a very patient person and hardly ever raised his voice, especially to me. With big eyes I looked into his bright red eyes. "Minhyun, you know I can protect myself and he wouldn't hurt me in front of all the students. Besides, you don't have to care about who I flirt with and who I don't.", I quickly recovered from my shock and now looked seriously at the older one. "Park Jihoon.", came his reprehensive and warning voice, before he came closer to me and his grip became even stronger. If I were a human being like any other, I would surely have bruises there tomorrow. "No Minhyun, I know you are supposed to protect me, and I know that you have feelings for me. But that doesn't give you the right to just lose control. Damn, you could have exposed us! What if somebody heard about the spectacle?", I told him my worries. I was really surprised how Minhyun could lose his composure like that. Normally, he always has his feelings under control, unless....

 

"Damn Hyung, don't tell me you've been neglecting your meals!", I asked him with big eyes. Minhyun only lost control when I was in great danger or he hadn't taken blood for weeks. "Jihoon...", the brown-haired one began and looked deep into my eyes. In his eyes I could see how he felt. A mix of rage, frustration, jealousy, remorse, sadness and love was rooting in him. I was sorry to see him so vulnerable, I never liked to see him suffering. "Hyung, please don't neglect your meals.", I rebuked him slightly before taking a quick look around. No one was seen on campus, which is not unusual. Most are still at the party or in bed because of the late hour. Sighing, I loosened Minhyun's grip around my wrist and pulled him into a hug. The hug showed its effect because I felt the older one calming down in my arms and squeezing closer to me. "Jihoon...", his weak voice broke my heart. "Yes Minhyun?”, I asked him in a soft voice, at that moment I simply could not be angry with him. "Jihoon can I...", the brown-haired man began his question.

Of course I knew what he was going to ask me. "You may drink from me Hyung, under one condition.", I said, looking deep into his eyes. A soft sigh came over the lips of my opposite, but he nodded. "Tomorrow we will talk about the whole situation in peace. It can't just stay in the room like that. Even if it doesn't seem that way, but I'm still angry.", I said with a firm voice. "Does it have to be, Hoonie?", Minhyun asked and for a short moment I really wondered who was the older of us. "Yes, it has to be. You've caused quite a stir and chaos, our secret could have been revealed.", I reminded him. "All right...", he gave up. "Very good. Then let's go back to your room now so you don't have to go hungry for too long.", I said with a gentle smile before I dragged Minhyun behind me and went to his dorm. Fortunately, he had a single room for himself.

 

As soon as we got to his room, I locked the door behind me. As I turned around, I saw my Hyung go to the closet and get out more comfortable clothes for both of us. With a few steps I was with him and took a set of the clothes. "Thank you.", I said smiling before I went to his bed and put the clothes there. Relatively quickly I got rid of my dark blue skinny jeans and the light blue and white striped shirt. Then I slipped into Minhyun's grey sweatpants and black T-shirt. When I had finished changing and putting my clothes on the side, I looked at the older one, who was also quickly finished. Smiling, I took his hand and pulled him to the bathroom. "Then let's get rid of the makeup.", I announced before we both did exactly that. After all, we had both accentuated our eyes with a discreet eyeliner and applied a little powder so that I wouldn't shine so much at the party.

When we were done with that, we went back to the bed. Minhyun sat down on his bed with his back leaning against the wall. With a slightly hungry look he looked at me and called me to him. With some insecure steps I went to him and sat down on his bed. It wasn't the first time I let Minhyun drink from me, but this time it had a completely different aura. Why it felt so different this time... so strange... I did not know. "Be completely relaxed Hoonie, I won't hurt you.", he spoke with his soft voice before he pulled me onto his lap. So now I sat across on his muscular legs, leaning my right side against his body. His left hand lay gently on my back. He put his right hand to my cheek and turned my head tenderly to him. "I will now drink from you as soon as you are relaxing. You know I will not hurt you. If you want me to stop, let me know.", the older one said gently. I'm sure my voice would fail if I spoke now, so I just nodded in agreement. After breathing in and out deeply, I leaned more on Minhyun to make it more comfortable for me. Minhyun's one hand lay on my thighs while his other hand stroked my back, before gently stroking my cheek to slightly tilt my head backwards, exposing my neck more. I closed my eyes while Minhyun stroked my hair to the side with his hand. "The red hair looks really good on you.", the brown-haired one breathed and I felt his face coming closer to my neck. "Thank you Hyung...", I said in a soft and insecure voice. I trust him, yet I couldn't suppress the adrenaline that was flowing through my body every time in situations like this. "Are you ready?", Minhyun's voice sounded in the room, which has now deepened and I could only nod. Before I could even think about it, I felt the gentle lips of the older one on my neck. I was immediately overcome with goose bumps as his gentle lips covered my neck with feather-light kisses. After he had kissed my whole neck, I felt his lips wander back to the point where my pulse beat the strongest. Suddenly I felt something wet on my neck and I quickly realized that Minhyun's tongue was licking across my skin. Immediately I got goose bumps and tensed up a bit. Never ever had Minhyun spoiled my neck so much before biting me and I felt the warmth rise into my cheeks. "Minhyun Hyung...", I breathed and spoke with a trembling voice. "Relax. Everything will be fine Jihoon.", he breathed with a seductive voice and I couldn't help but believe him. As if by magic my body relaxed. But I could not really think about the situation, because I already felt how his canines broke through my skin.

 

The more he drank of me, the more I leaned on him. I kept my eyes closed all the time. I trusted Minhyun blindly, he would never drink more than he needed. Of course, I could feel his left hand stroking through my hair while he was drinking, that was one of his habits. The elder used every opportunity to drive his hands through my hair. I had never understood why he was so fascinated by my hair. But that wasn't important either.

After probably an eternity, I noticed how Minhyun's lips gently detached from my neck and licked his tongue briefly over the openings in my neck to close the wounds. After he had finished, I looked up at him and asked, "Are you better Hyung?". “Yes, I feel better. Thank you Hoonie.”, he replied with a soft smile and stroked my cheek gently. "And how are you? Have I had too much of your blood?", he wanted to know now with concern. "I am feeling well, just a little sleepy to be honest. You seem to have been really hungry.”, I laughed quietly. "Yes, I haven't had a meal for a long time. All the preparations for the move to the dorm here, the enrolment here, to organize all this... It cost me a lot of time and planning. There was so much to arrange...", the older man replied and laughed embarrassed. "Then I am glad when all this is over and you can eat more regularly again.", I said relieved and leaned against him again. I closed my eyes briefly and enjoyed the peace between us. "Thank you Jihoon.", I heard Minhyun's soft voice before he kissed me on my hair. "Nothing to thank for Hyung. But we should sleep now. So that we could get up in peace tomorrow and have breakfast until the meeting takes place in the big hall.", I said smiling before I went down from his lap and lay down. Smiling, the brown-haired man shook his head, but didn't say anything and lay down beside me. "Good night Hyung.", I said quietly before closing my eyes. "Good night, Hoonie.", came the melodic voice of my Hyung, before he embraced me and we fell asleep.

 

The first rays of sunlight fell through the window and illuminated the room, so I woke up. Yawning I rubbed sleep out of my eyes before turning my back to the window and the disturbing sunlight. Still slightly sleepy I looked at Minhyun, who was already awake and smiled at me. "Good morning.", the older man smiled at me. "Good morning Hyung, how long have you been awake?", I asked in a rough voice. "About half an hour.", said the older one, shrugging his shoulders. "Why didn't you wake me up?”, I wanted to know before I sat up slowly. "You needed sleep to recover.", his answer came before he also sat up. "Hmm... If you say so…", I gave up. "I have already put fresh clothes for you in the bathroom and put a towel there for you. You certainly want to take a shower.", Minhyun said and I looked at him briefly. Only now did I realize that he was already showered and dressed. "Right, I should get ready so that you can buy me breakfast as compensation and we can discuss yesterday's situation.", I smiled before getting out of bed. Even before my Hyung could answer, I had disappeared into the bathroom and was getting ready for the day.

After taking a fresh shower, brushing my teeth, blow-drying my hair, wearing fresh underwear, black jeans and a red T-shirt, we left Minhyun's room and made our way to the small café on campus. I hoped so much that not too many students were there now. But since it was still relatively early and not the first official school day, most of the students would surely still be asleep. Especially after the party yesterday, surely many of them had to sleep their alcohol rush off.

 

We arrived quickly at the café and ordered our food relatively quickly. Our table was rather secluded, which was intended of course. At least Minhyun had to explain something to me. Not too long we had to wait until our coffee and food arrived. We thanked the waitress before we started to eat. "So Hyung... It's time to explain yourself.", I started with a calm voice. "What shall I explain to you?", the elder asked innocently. "Don’t play innocent Hyung.", I began blaming him. "I noticed that you don't think very highly about Daniel. Do you want to tell me why?", I asked further. "Well, first of all he is a wizard.", he began with a rather quiet voice so that nobody would hear us. "He uses his tricks, at the party he enchanted your drink. I don't like that, I mean, I have to protect you.", Minhyun sighed and looked at me. "Besides, he was very keen on physical contact. He got closer and closer to you, he had his hand on your thigh... Who does he think he is?", with every word he said, I could hear his jealousy. "But Minhyun, you know, I can also take care of myself. I'm not a little boy anymore. If it had been unpleasant or too much for me, then I would have already put him in his place. Or gave you a sign. You shouldn't have pulled him so violently from his chair.", I rebuked the older one and drank a sip of my coffee. "I know I shouldn't have interfered. But Jihoon, he was so close to you and I just couldn't watch it anymore. I didn't have my feelings under control.", the elder looked away, sighing. "I know that Hyung, but we have to be careful. I could see your discoloured eyes and I'm sure Daniel and maybe someone else saw your eyes. You know what Appa said, we should keep a low profile.", I reminded him in an authoritarian voice. A guilty conscience came over the brown-haired man and he looked down before nodding. "I really appreciate that you want to protect me, but you have to have some faith in me.", I started and looked at him seriously. "I know it only degenerated because you weren't fed enough, but I'm still angry. Mad, because I was in an interesting conversation and was about to find new acquaintances and possibly new friendships, and you put such an abrupt end to it all.", my voice left no room for doubt. "Promise me that in the future you will have better control and take care of yourself. I also want you to promise me that you will apologize to Daniel and not approach him like that in the future.", I almost ordered him. "Jihoon... I can promise you that I will take better care of myself and that I will have better control. But does that have to be? Why do I have to apologize to him?", he asked me frustrated as I drank from my coffee again. "If you want me to forgive you and not be mad at you anymore, apologize to him. As soon as I hear you apologize, I will forgive you.", I told him. "And remember Hyung, I know you. So, don't try to lie to me and I know exactly when apology is serious.", I warned him. "All right...", my counterpart gave up and I smiled triumphantly before we ate our breakfast in peace.

 

With a full stomach we made our way to the main building, where an event for new students took place today. On the way we also met Jonghyun. Jonghyun was a good friend of Minhyun and his parents were the best friends of my parents, so we knew each other for ages. "I heard from Jisung what happened yesterday.", began the eldest. "Fortunately, only a few classmates witnessed the whole spectacle. But you better watch out Minhyun. Daniel suspects something and he wants to find out if his suspicion is true. But not only because of Daniel do you have to watch out, you should also keep an eye on his best friend.", the black-haired man announced as we entered the main building. "Why is that?", I wanted to know curiously. "Ong Seongwoo and Kang Daniel have been best friends since childhood. Daniel was born into one of the most famous wizard families and Seongwoo... Well, he's very powerful, you can't see it from him, because he's very good at hiding his identity... But you should always be careful with descendants from the underworld, shouldn't you, Jihoon?", Jonghyun turned to me and looked at me with a slight grin, so I slightly rolled my eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about Hyung.", I briefly stuck out my tongue as we entered the big lobby. "Thank you for the information Jonghyun.", Minhyun thanked the older one now. "We will be careful.", he continued. "Very good. I have to go now, the event is about to start. Have fun and see you later.", the oldest now announced. "See you later Hyung.", Minhyun and I said, while we hugged him for a moment to say goodbye. "Descendant of the underworld... so...", I said with interest and looked at Minhyun. "Jihoon, that's one more reason to get out of their way.", my opposite warned me, but I only looked at him smiling.

Before we could continue our conversation, the student’s representative stepped up to the desk in the middle of the room and began to speak, which is why our attention went to her. "Good morning, dear newcomers. My name is Nayoung and I am your student representative. We look forward to welcoming you to this school. We hope you will like it here and you will not regret your choice.", Nayoung said in a cheerful voice. “We all know the feelings of the first day of school in a new environment with new people. Especially in such a big school you can get lost quickly and feel lonely. That's why we've introduced a tradition here.", the pretty young lady continued. Her reddish-brown hair was softly over her shoulders and curled to the tips, making her hair look more voluminous and her accented her round face prettily. Her big light brown eyes radiated pure high spirit and optimism. She wore a white blouse and light blue jeans that perfectly showed her long legs. Smiling I shook my head, it was not the right time to check out my classmates. "Each new student is assigned to a student from the higher grades. The older students should help you to find your way around the campus and to get connected quickly. That's why I don't want to talk any longer. I will now call up two names at a time. The two people who are called, please meet here at the side of the stage.", Nayoung explained the procedure and only now I am aware of how full the lobby was. This was probably the reason for the rush. I let my thoughts wander until Minhyun's name sounded. "Hwang Minhyun and Kang Daniel.", sounded the voice of the student representative and I looked at Minhyun a little nervous. My Hyung was so shocked that he could not react at all. Daniel also seemed to be shocked, because the two were called again. I briefly nudged my Hyung and indicated to him that he should move. "I'll come straight to you later.", I breathed as the older one passed me. Sighing, I looked after him and couldn't turn my gaze away from him when the two of them met. The atmosphere was tense, I could feel that myself from that distance.

 

"Park Jihoon and Ong Seongwoo.", Nayoung's voice broke my attention and I looked at her in surprise before I headed for the side of the stage. Nervously I looked around the room and bit my lower lip, the words of Jonghyun came to mind again. The karma was obviously playing bad games again. Faster than I thought I arrived at the meeting point when I recognized another person standing next to Minhyun and Daniel, probably Ong Seongwoo. He was about the same size as Minhyun and Daniel, had pitch-black hair, slightly tanned and flawless skin, with his flawless face and almost perfect body proportions he could easily pass for a model. The longer I looked at him, the more I realized that he was the person who had separated the two hotheads last night.

"Hello, you must be Jihoon. I'm Ong Seongwoo," smiled the black haired one and I smiled friendly. "Hello Seongwoo Sunbae, it’s a pleasure to meet you.", I said friendly and shook his hand. "The pleasure is all mine.", he began before looking briefly at the other two. "As it looks, the four of us will spend today together. Why don't we go on campus and find a quiet place.", he suggested. "That's a great idea.", I agreed, smiling, before I took Minhyun outside with my hand on his shoulder. That the two best friends followed us closely was obvious, I could hear their footsteps clearly. After we left the main building, I looked at Seongwoo. "You know this place better than us, lead the way and we'll follow.", I announced, and the elder nodded approvingly as he proceeded with Daniel. Somewhat confused by the fact that both Daniel and Minhyun were so quiet, I was a little worried, but they had to wait for now. I could literally feel that Minhyun didn't want to talk now.

 

"I'd guess you've known each other a long time.", Seongwoo said as we sat on two benches. "Minhyun and I have been friends for years. We've known each other since we were in diapers.", I said smiling and looked at Minhyun. "Daniel and you are best friends, I heard.", said Minhyun, his eyes resting on them. "Yes, we have known each other for an eternity as well.", the black-haired man confirmed. "And surely you had to save him from some dangerous situations.", Minhyun muttered, but loud enough for the two to hear. A quick look at my Hyung told me that this was intentional, so I sighed softly: "Don't do this Hyung, don't provoke anything.", I told the elder about the mental connection we had temporarily through yesterday's nightly action. "What are you saying?", Seongwoo listened carefully. "You imagine yourself being able to judge me, but you don't even know me. You should be careful of what you say.", Daniel said himself and I looked at him surprised. His voice revealed that he was not exactly happy about the whole situation. "I'm sorry Daniel, please don't take it personal.”, I tried to relax the whole situation. I looked at him with big eyes. I have often heard that my eyes radiated something soothing.

Daniel looked at me briefly before he sighed and averted his gaze. "I don't know why you two can't stand each other, but we have to change that. You were assigned to each other, there is no way out.", Seongwoo explained, and I was glad that he had the same opinion as I had. "If Daniel didn't openly flirt with newcomers and cross his boundaries, we wouldn't have a problem. Besides, maybe he shouldn't make his tricks so obvious.", Minhyun said in a cold voice and looked at Seongwoo. "It's not forbidden to flirt with someone you find attractive and interesting.", Daniel said in a calmer voice, looking at me. Slightly smiling I looked at him. "Not in itself, but perhaps you should inquire beforehand whether this person perhaps has someone special already.", Minhyun countered now and looked at me. Sighing, I shook my head. "Minhyun...", I said, slightly warning. "I assume that Jihoon would have already told me.", Daniel said again, looking at Minhyun. "To make that clear. I'm single and if I would have been in a relationship, I would have definitely communicated that. That's why Daniel didn't do anything wrong in that respect.", out of the corner of my eye I could see Daniel grinning triumphantly. "Nevertheless, you both made mistakes.", I continued. "Minhyun and I have been friends for a long time and he just can't stop himself from trying to protect me from all evil. Of course, he didn't have to react so ruthlessly, but he was under a lot of stress the last days and so he wasn't quite himself. Which of course is not an excuse, I just wanted to explain the situation. It's nice and I really appreciate that you wanted to stand up for me and more or less fight for my well-being. But you should have let me handle the situation. The situation would not have had to escalate this way if you both had acted more rationally. That's why I ask you to forget the whole spectacle and learn to control yourself, both of you.", I said in a tone that left no room for protest. Of course, I didn't miss how surprised Seongwoo looked at me. "I'm sorry Daniel. Jihoon is right. I shouldn't have reacted so hastily and thoughtlessly. I only saw a danger to Jihoon after you changed his drink.", Minhyun said and I knew he was serious. Of course, it was hard for him, but I knew he did it out of his love for me. I looked expectantly at Daniel, who looked at Minhyun extensively before he sighed, looking at me. "Apology accepted.", he began and then looked back at my Hyung. "I shouldn't have just changed the drink, of course that's a cause of concern for you. I'm also sorry that I interfered in your discussion.", the wizard completed. “Taken into consideration and accepted.”, Minhyun now spoke before looking at me expectantly. "Now that we've sorted this out, can we get to the point of this meeting?", I asked in a much better mood before smiling at Seongwoo. You could see that he was still slightly confused by the whole situation and how quickly the tension had eased. "Why don't you tell us something about the school and show us around? Ah and I've heard there are different clubs here. I definitely want to know everything about that too.", I said laughing, so as not to give any of the older people the opportunity to come to the whole subject of supernatural and ask any questions that could get us into trouble.


End file.
